


Goth Highschool Loki

by Dragon_Queen_TMM



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Queen_TMM/pseuds/Dragon_Queen_TMM
Summary: AU Highschool. Loki is a goth and Thor is jock. Will contain many characters from all over the marvel universe but limited to four tags. Inspired from a fanart the black by rinelin





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It had been well known that Odin hated the frost giants and was sure to make everyone agree with him. Even if they didn’t agree they wouldn’t speak up against the All-Father, King of Asgard.

It must have been quite a shock when he found out his baby sister, Cecilia ran off and married Laufey the King of the Frost Giants. Despite his attempts to bring her home she got pregnant and bore Laufey a son. 

Odin couldn’t sit around for this. He had an elite team go in and kidnap her and the child she named Loki. They were brought back to Asgard. He intended to murder them both as example but didn’t expect the force to which the Frost Giants came in. They fought with all their might to retrieve Cecilia and Loki. Tyr, the war god, and the parts of Asgard’s army that was loyal to solely him refused to fight. Tyr has spent his whole life cleaning up the messes, his father, Odin had caused and this time he drew the line. Tyr and his aunt Cecilia were close and equally didn’t share Odin’s hateful view of other races. As the battle came to a close the unthinkable happen. Asgard was losing and Odin lost his newborn son Hodur and two of his older sons Hermod and Balder in the battle. 

Odin made the decision that they would abandon Asgard and flee to Midgard to hide among them as they regrouped. Before they left Odin had his son Vidar kill Cecilia despite a formidable fight on her part and decided to take Loki as a war token. He figured the son of his enemy could be useful to him at some later point. As well as being a good play mate for his own baby boy, Thor.

In despair Tyr killed his twin brother Vidar for murdering Cecilia and refused to allow anyone to hold Loki until they made it safely to Earth. Odin deemed Tyr and his army unit traders of Asgard and denied them rights to return when they reclaimed their rightful home. Tyr had to leave Loki in their care and was denied from ever seeing him again but Tyr was resourceful. Whenever possible Tyr would check on Loki without Odin knowing but never knew how to tell him the truth about his parentage.

In the early years of them living on Earth Odin made a few powerful friends, who also happen to work in the government. Together they started up a drug ring using Asgard science they created a new drug giving it a stupid name for druggies to easily remember it, ‘All-High’. It was highly addictive and as of yet no cure for it had been found. The former citizens of Asgard worked for Odin’s new organization which stretched into many things beyond drugs. The crime ring set up Odin and his family in a nice mansion living comfortably. Despite speculation that he was running this crime organization nothing could ever be proven. Witnesses disappearing or being scared off ensured of that. Heimdall stayed at Odin’s side taking on his personal security and using his abilities to keep an eye on the Frost Giants as they ruled Asgard, looking for a chance to change the tides of war.

“Why shouldn’t we conquer this world? We could easily rule the humans.” One of Odin’s employees asked.

“Do you think I like living as their equals? But if we stir too much trouble Laufey is sure to notice. Do you want to bring down the wrath of the frost giants onto our hide out?” Odin told him.

“No sir.” The man stated quickly.

“We need to build up our numbers and strength secretly while we wait for our secret weapon to grow up some more before we make a move to reclaim Asgard.” Odin said referring to Loki.

Both boys were trained in the traditional arts of combat. As to be expected Thor excelled in fighting but would often lost to cockiness. Loki struggled to keep up with the training and was often hit by a frustrated Odin who didn’t know how to teach any other way. Whenever Loki was able to secretly meet up with Tyr, he would try to help him grow in physical combat in more productive ways. He learned a lot more from Tyr than he ever did from Odin or other Asgardian teachers.

Loki and Thor were sent to public school just like a normal human would. Odin wanted to ensure that Laufey didn’t notice them until he was ready and able to make a winning move. Both boys were expected to pass the dull-witted education as Odin would call it that the human provided. Loki easily got prefect grades which often left him to help Thor who was in one grade level higher than him. Even with Loki’s help Thor just barely passed his classes. They were taught Asgardian studies at home. Several human teachers suspected that Loki was being abused but could never prove it. He would never talk about it and if they noticed a bruise it would be completely gone the following day due to his quick healing. No one dared to confront Odin about it and, when it was brought up to Frigga she just brushed it off as him being clumsy and bruising easily. Very rarely would Thor be seen with a bruise which he normally just blamed on sports but in a shamed sort of tone.

In High School something seemed to change with Loki. Gradually over the years he became more gothic choosing to wear mostly black with the occasional green. Both, he and Thor grew out their hair because that was a custom of Asgard even though they had no memory of the place. Loki would pull his raven black hair back into a pony tail to show off the gauge in his left ear, which he usually filled with a snake earring. It would lie over the back of his ear and its pointed tail would go through the gauge from the back. Of all the changes that happen in high school it mostly seemed like Loki was giving up what his parents and society said he had to be. He’s clear need-to-please had died somewhere along the way.

“Why do you even bother to conceal your outfit from mother?” Thor asked as they left the door of their house and a shimmering light moved over Loki to reveal that he had used an illusion to hide what he was wearing to school.

“She wouldn’t understand.” Loki just stated not feeling the need to explain himself.

“I don’t understand either. Why do you wear so much black and that dreadful eye makeup? When did you get the snake bite piercings?” Thor asked referring to two rings he had pierced through his lower lip on either side of his mouth in line with his canine teeth.

“Yesterday. Tyr took me.” Loki shrugged with his short to the point response.

“Father will not be pleased with it. Mother and Father still don’t approve of your gauged ear. And you know how Father feels about Tyr coming around.” Thor

“I went to him and he does not need to know.” Loki said flashing a Thor a quick smirk.

Before Thor couldn’t speak another word Loki plugged his ears with headphones and quickened his pace leaving Thor behind. Thor was about to try to catch up to him as his friends distracted him. Sif and the warriors three, were also survivors of Asgard and came here with their parents.

Loki was quiet, always choosing to sit alone and read rather than join others in conversation. Despite being known as the go-to-person for homework help he was also known for being a prankster. Sometimes he would be sent home with a letter from a teacher wishing to meet his parents due to pranks he caused. If he couldn’t get Tyr, who was just a text message away, to come in and blow it over he would just use his illusions to make it look like his parent would come. He would never truly bring his parents the letters given to him. Odin would be pissed if he had to take the time to come to school and was sure to beat him, even if it was nothing but good things. He could get Frigga to come but she would tell Odin and all he would hear is parent-teacher meeting and still beat him for the trouble he assumed he caused. 

“Loki is very bright but seems troubled.” Was often said about him by his teachers over the years.

Over the years Loki only made a few friends. In school the other students were often mean. He had a girlfriend for a month. An Asgardian girl name Amora, she understand his family and magic but their relationship was short lived. She moved far away so her family could better serve Odin’s origination. It was for the best they were bad influences on each other and he could tell her heart truly sought Thor’s. After that Loki’s only other chance at a girlfriend left him with a mental scar. Just as Loki starting falling for a human girl named Sigyn, she ironically got addicted to the drug ‘All-High’ and soon after was found dead of an overdose. Odin never claimed responsible for her death but Loki suspected. Loki didn’t make any real friends after that since he didn’t want to endanger anyone he might grow fond of. If anything he spent much of his free time on the computer making virtual friends with a group of equally miserable teens.

Thor on the other hand was the popular jock. He had many friends both Asgardian and Human. Playing in sports, in which he had to hold back his strength but was sure to show off. Despite Sif’s clear feelings for him Thor always had other girlfriends. Mostly dumb slutty popular girls and/or cheer leaders looking to elevate their social status by dating him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Band of Misfits

A message popped on his computer and he moved from his homework to check what it was. It was an e-invite to a party going on tonight at a local dance club. The only people he could call friends set up a private booth at the club for the group to finally meet face to face. Even though they weren’t legally allowed to drink, one of his friends was a hacker who managed to get them fake IDs. He really wanted to sneak out and let loose for a bit but also worried about finally meeting his virtual friends. Would he put them in danger? Keeping them virtual, keep them safe but he really wanted to know what his only friends looked like.

After everyone went to bed and the house grew perfectly quiet he picked himself up off the bed and slid on his boots. He pocketed his phone and connected his chained wallet to his belt loop. Glancing in the mirror quickly he checked his makeup and made sure no hairs stuck up in his pony tail. Grabbing a necklace, a pendant of an upside down triangle with a circle in it, he placed it on his neck. It was one of the gifts he had been given by Tyr. The symbol he was told was for protection, Earth magic. Finally he cast a spell so that if anyone entered the room they would see him sleeping soundly in bed, snoring and all. Loki moved to climb over the railing of his balcony.

“Where are you going?” Thor asks. Their balconies were within eye shot of each other.

“Out. Planning on informing father?” Loki said as he started to climb down the veins on the outside wall.

“You know I would not, Brother.”

“Then what do you want?”

“What about Heimdall?”

“I blocked his sight from this area.”

“I was unaware you could do that.”

“There are many things for which you don’t know about me.”

“Wait for me. I wish to join you.” Thor said as he jumped over the balcony and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

The sound of dogs barking alerted them to the guards coming their way.

“Thor, you bumbling idiot! Are you trying to get us caught?” Loki grabbed Thor’s arm and pulled him into the bushes and uncovered a gap in the wall that surrounded the house that was just large enough to fit through. “Quickly this way.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“Pehaps.” Loki spoke in a mischievous tone.

………………………………..

Loki flashed his phone with the e-invite to gain entry into the club even though none of the group was of age to drink. Thanks to the girl he only knew online as ChangingTide, she had hacked everyone free passes in. As soon as they got on the dance floor Thor was off chasing the first pretty girl he saw. Loki just shrugged him off. At least he didn’t have to deal with him and he could pick him off the floor when he was ready to leave later. Pushing his way through the crowd he made it to the back private booths. It was set up in a small round room with benched seats around the perimeter and a round table in the center. A small group of mix males and females teen already gathered. 

“This is a private party. What is the password?” a girl with long brown hair that she wore down said before Loki could say hi.

“All roads lead here.” Loki said as he felt slightly nervous meeting people he only knew online.

“Cool you made it. Come take a seat. I am ChangingTide aka Sky. What’s your online identity and name?” Sky was an orphan who couldn’t find a foster home that would accept her more than a month, despite her trying to be a perfect daughter.

Loki first meets Sky online and out of amusement he gave her some information to spite Odin. In thanks she invited him into a group of misfits that chatted on a private forum with a password protection. She could tell he need friends and suspected there was more him but didn’t ask. She was a skilled hacker and could have dug up their information before but choice to respect their private information.

“I am MischievousOne and my name is Loki.”

“Mr.FixIt but everyone just calls me Forge because I’m really good with mechanics.” A teen who looked to be Native American said as he raised his hand as if still in class. Forge is part of the Cheyenne tribe and they were forcing him to become the next medicine man even though his skills were more for technology than mysticism. In past chats he confined in them that he was considering leaving his tribe to join the Army.

“I’m Peter and I go by AmazingParker15:8-1962 online.” Spoke the thin teen. Peter was a loner who always fell for girls that were out of his league and got hurt.

“I’m Darcy and.” She grinned as she took out a taser from her pocket and caused a few sparks. “Clearly I’m TaserGirl.” She laughed while Peter next to her looked uncomfortably at her toy. Darcy from the outside everyone would expect her to be a normal teenage girl but like him she had a mean old man. Online they would often open up a private chat and talk about things others wouldn’t understand.

Together the group was a bunch of misfits that seem to just understand each other when the people in their life didn’t.

“Looks like we have everyone expect GuysSuck,” Sky said.

“I am here.” a voice of a women coming towards them said. She had long black hair and a perfect hour glass shaped.

“Sif? You are GuysSuck?” Loki asked in surprise.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Sif responded with equal surprise.

“I am MischievousOne.” Loki said looking timid for a moment.

“Of course that would make sense.” Sif said in an annoyed sarcastic tone.

“You two know each other already?” Forge asked.

“Yes.” Loki said at the same time Sif spoke. “No.” which made Sif receive a glare from Loki. They only grow up together but no, as far as Sif said they didn’t know each other at all.

“Ok..?” Darcy said with an elongated tone.

“She is friends with my brother and that is how we know each other” Loki decided to explain in order to save them both the oncoming flow of questions.

The sound of Thor yelling in festivity from the dance floor drew everyone’s eyes for a second as they saw him dirty dancing with a slutty looking girl.

“You brought Thor?” Sif said anger dripping through her words.

“He sort of invited himself to tag along.” Loki just shrugged.

Sif huffed and ran off saying, “It was nice to meet you all.” 

“Sounds like you two have history.” Sky said in a questioning tone.

“She follows around my idiot brother like a lost puppy.” Loki said as he gestured to Thor who was surround by a group of drunk girls looking like they were going to fight over who got to grind on him next. Loki sighed, thinking about how there was a time when he had a crush on Sif but those days had long since passed.

“Awkward…” Peter said and Loki just nodded in response.

“Well I say it’s time for drinks.”Forge said as he passed around beers.

This was the best night Loki ever remembered experiencing. He got to drink and hang out with people he could call friends and live like a normal teenager for once. Not a care in the world. They drank themselves silly and played stupid games like truth or dare. No one seemed to do truth since they knew much about each from the conversations they would have online. The group was like the only place they could go to talk. Several were dared to pole dance or give another a lap dance. Loki got dared to kiss Darcy after Sky noticed they seemed to like each other even if they weren’t consciously aware of it. It was almost sunrise before they wrapped the party. They all said their byes and even gave out a few hugs promising to do this again. Even though he had to basically drag Thor to bed he prayed he could experience more nights like this. He fell asleep with a smile dreaming of the sweet memories he had created tonight and wondering if he should ask Darcy to prom if he was actually able to go this year.

They both made it back into bed without anyone noticing they were missing. That day Thor was so hung over that he didn’t even bother to get out of bed. Loki got up like he normal would be expected but Frigga took one look at him and said he looked ill sending him back to bed. She assumed that both he and Thor were sick with something as, she heard a couple different illnesses had been going around the school. Loki didn’t complain, as he trudged up back up the stairs to his room.

…………………..

Loki woke with a jolt as Odin ripped him from bed and threw him to the floor. Loki frozen in fear as Odin gripped firmly. He knew the tone and look when father was pissed and looking to take it out on him. All the angry words washed over him and he was deaf to it while only able to process his fear.

……………..

Sometime later he woke in bed with a jolt. It was early in the morning. He cringed slowly moved to sit as he accessed the damage. Glancing across the room at his reflection in the mirror he was met with the image of a black eye and bruising around his neck. Moving his hands to his face and grips his hair and lets out a frustrated scream. No one would hear since he knew his room was sound proof. Slowly he slid off the bed and ripped off his shirt. Glancing at his aching back he saw blistered lashes covering most of his back and running beyond his pants line. Odin had been favoring the belt recently.

Sighing he grabbed a pillow and moved to his vanity sitting on the pillow he took a seat in front of the mirror. ‘Sitting all day at school would be fun’ He bitterly thought to himself. Opening a few drawers he started the process of hiding his injuries. Make up for his face and a high collared shirt to hide his neck. Yes, he could have used an illusion but he his head hurt.

He moved towards to kitchen for breakfast and a pain killer. He should wake Thor.

………

As they walked outside the mailman came towards the door with a stack of mail. Loki took the pile and as he was about to place them on the table in the entry way he noticed the top piece was addressed to him and was stamped with seal of the best college in the country. He had applied to that school on a whim to spite Odin but could he really have gotten accepted two years early? Pocketing the letter he would have to figure it out later. Odin would never let him go away to school to even entertain the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Do you recognize all of his friends? :) A group of Marvel miserable teens.


End file.
